When You Kiss Him
by dare121
Summary: Quinn witnesses something that makes her reevaluate her relationship with Rachel. First Angry!Sex and then Make Up!Sex – g!p Quinn, as usual. Faberry.


**Title**: When You Kiss Him (I Lose Control)  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3549  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: There is a teeny tiny bit of Finchel, but no sex, you can all relax. Oh and around the middle, there is some really, really rough sex that not only borders on but is temporarily full on dub/non-con. So if you have a problem with that, don't read it!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn witnesses something that makes her reevaluate her relationship with Rachel. First Angry!Sex and then Make Up!Sex – g!p Quinn, as usual.  
><strong>AN**.: This is a prompt an Anon brought to me AGES ago. Haha, I hope you still follow me! Well I finally got around to finishing it and I hope it's what you were looking for! Also, it was Kaayyeahs's birthday on October 8th and I know this isn't what you originally wished for, but I will dedicate it to you nonetheless and I hope you like it!

**/0/**

Quinn was furious, she was beyond herself with rage.

Today was Rachel and her's three year anniversary and what was the brunette doing? She was out with _Finn fucking Hudson_, catching up in a bar downtown.

Maybe Rachel's intentions were innocent but she knew for a fact that Finn still wanted more from the brunette even though she had started going out with Quinn while they were still in High school, right under Finn's nose. He couldn't do much about it then but the blonde wasn't so sure about now.

It hadn't been going so well between them lately. They fought more and Quinn had been subjected to sleeping on the couch more than once.

It all started with that stupid role Rachel had gotten in an off-Broadway play that required her to strip down to her panties and make out with a variety of guys. Of course, Quinn's jealousy went off the charts every time she even thought about those neanderthals groping her girlfriend.

They argued about it all the time. Rachel denied that she liked the attention given to her by the men and vehemently despised Quinn for even attempting to talk her into quitting the role.

"_Just because you feel insecure in our relationship doesn't mean I have to give up my dream! You said you'd support me no matter what! Well, where is your support now, Quinn_?"

It wasn't pretty.

Now Quinn was sitting at the dinner table in their tiny but comfy apartment, clenching her fists and trying to curb her anger. She didn't wanna do anything stupid when Rachel came home and eventually jeopardize their relationship in the long run.

She still loved Rachel and didn't want to lose her over a stupid role.

It was just so hard to let go of all that anger that was bubbling up inside of her. She had planned such a romantic day for the brunette. Breakfast in bed, a long, relaxing bath in which she had wanted to initiate some kind of intimacy (their love life had been lacking lately, too, seeing as Rachel was so mad that she denied Quinn any and all forms of love making) and lastly, she wanted to take her out to her favorite, vegan restaurant.

But no, Finn called and asked her if he could see her while he was in New York, visiting Kurt and of course, without even sparing a glance at Quinn, she had agreed to meet with Finn and left the apartment, not even noticing the plate that the blonde had carried into their bedroom.

That had been twelve hours ago.

It was now 10 pm and anxiety was creeping into the ex-cheerleader's heart to merge with her unadulterated fury. She felt horrible. If Rachel cheated on her... She wasn't sure she'd survive it. The only thing she knew was that she would have to leave the brunette.

In High School, before the two had gotten together, they'd both been cheaters, but back then they'd been young and foolish and dating stupid boys. Now that they were both 21 she knew she'd never cheat on her girlfriend. She hadn't even so much as looked at another girl ever since they moved to New York.

Quinn gritted her teeth as she heard Rachel's melodic laugh outside shortly followed by Finn's dull chuckling. Well, at least _they_ were having a good time.

She got up from her chair and walked into the hall, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her right foot tapping lightly on the floor. She was beyond pissed and she would make sure that Rachel knew that these shenanigans and this drifting apart crap were over now.

Quinn opened her mouth just as the door opened to reprimand Rachel for coming home late and for completely disregarding their anniversary when the words got stuck somewhere in her throat.

There was Finn, blocking Rachel's body slightly from view, pressing the tiny brunette hard against the door frame, his hands gripping her hips tightly and he was kissing her, pushing his lips against her repeatedly.

Quinn's world shattered as she watched Rachel's hand grip Finn's shoulders tightly. She felt tears gather in her eyes, her vision blurring as all the anger made way for excruciating pain instead. She couldn't move, she couldn't look away, her whole body seemed to tremble as she let out a sob.

As if struck by lightning, Rachel's eyes flew open and she pushed Finn away as hard as she could. He crashed softly into the door frame behind him and stared dumbly at the tiny singer who was looking at Quinn in fear and regret.

"Quinn, look, this isn't what it looks like-" Rachel reached out with her hands to latch onto Quinn's arms but the blonde flinched as if burned, finally able to move again, turned around and fled into their bedroom, heaving the biggest suitcase out of the closet and started to throw random things into it, tears still falling freely from her eyes.

It took Rachel about a minute to slam the door in Finn's face and race after the heartbroken blonde and when she found her packing her stuff, her face crumbled in horror.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was shaking slightly, her fingers trembling as she closed the door to their bedroom behind her and took a step inside.

Quinn didn't respond, she couldn't say anything, her throat was still painfully constricted and her mind full of the image of Rachel pressed against Finn.

"Quinn, stop." Rachel grabbed Quinn's shaking hands that were frantically trying to push in her laptop without breaking it but as soon as her skin touched the blonde's she pushed the brunette away from her.

"Get off me! I don't want you to touch me after he- _Just leave me alone_!" She closed the suitcase, apparently not willing to stay in the apartment even a second longer and pushed past Rachel, ripped the door open and stalked down the hallway, the brunette hot on her tail.

"I didn't kiss him, Quinn, he kissed me, please! I would never cheat on you! He took me off guard!" Rounding Quinn quickly, she lay her hands on the blonde's shoulders, bringing her to a stop. They were a few steps away from the front door. And their break-up.

"Don't lie to me! You liked that he kissed you! God, Rachel, it's so obvious he's still in love with you and you were stupid enough to go out with him! You went with _him_! On our _anniversary_! Do you have any idea how long I waited, I made fucking dinner reservations! But no, Little Miss Rachel Berry had to go run off with her ex-boyfriend just because I didn't like you getting groped by guys every night before you come home to _me_! To _my_ bed! And you won't even let me touch you! We haven't made love for months! What am I supposed to think, Rachel?" Her voice was shaking slightly as she stared into those teary, brunette eyes in front of her. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't do it. "Now get out of my way, we're over."

She could hardly see as she tried to push Rachel away again, but the brunette wouldn't let her go.

Instead, she pushed Quinn hard against the wall and kissed her with everything she had, making the blonde drop her only half-full suitcase onto the floor. Their kisses were hard and demanding for a few seconds before Quinn regained her composure and pushed the singer off of her, now crying even harder than before.

"No. No, you don't get to kiss me and say that everything's alright. Nothing is alright about this, Rachel. Nothing," wiping her eyes frantically with her arm, she missed the determined look in Rachel's eyes and a second later she felt her arm being grabbed and Rachel was pulling her roughly back into their bedroom.

Pushing the blonde hard onto the bed, Rachel fell onto her knees in front of her and ripped Quinn's short and panties off of her body, exposing her soft, flaccid dick to the air around them.

Before Quinn could even protest or get back up, Rachel had wrapped her hand around the thick shaft and started to stroke it hard, sucking the head into her mouth like she needed the blonde's cock to live. Quinn was whimpering above her.

"Stop, Rachel. I don't want this. Not after you and him, oh God." Rachel took the blonde's cock completely into her mouth and started sucking harder on it, using her hands to pull off Quinn's pants entirely so she could kneel better in between her legs.

With her cock inside Rachel's throat, Quinn's sorrow and pain was quickly transforming back into anger. How dare she kiss Finn and where did she find the audacity to suck Quinn off after all this time without any intimacy whatsoever? Now she chose _this_ very day after she had _sucked face_ with that giant idiot. She got even angrier at the thought that those same lips that were wrapped around her cock right now had been on Finn's mouth not even ten minutes ago.

She grabbed Rachel's face, forcing her to cease all movement and stood up from their bed, keeping her cock buried inside the brunette's mouth.

As soon as she was on her feet, she started thrusting into her hard and fast, fucking her face with more force than she had ever dared before.

_The slut was asking for it_.

"You fucking whore, Rachel. I bet you sucked Finn's cock in front of everyone. That's why you were gone for so long, fuck you. You fucking bitch, I bet he still has his early arrival problem. Shit, just thinking about his jizz inside and on you makes me. So. Fucking. Mad." She held the brunette's head and thrust hard at every word, not even caring that Rachel was choking on her dick and gripping her thighs hard enough to almost draw blood.

The images in her mind were driving Quinn crazy with rage and she pulled swiftly out of Rachel's mouth, gripped her upper arms and threw her face down hard on the bed, ripped off her skirt and panties and slapped her ass.

"You stupid whore, maybe I should pay you after I'm done. Did Finn pay you after you let him fuck your slutty hole? I hope you at least used protection, I can only imagine all the diseases he must have from the Lima hookers I know he frequents. You should go work there, it'd be perfect for you." Her words cut into Rachel like knives and she screamed in pain and pleasure as Quinn buried her hard dick inside her up to the hilt, slamming into her again and again, stretching her pussy in the way only Quinn could.

They'd never been so rough with each other before, though.

"Maybe I should just come inside you today, get you pregnant so you can't do that stupid role anymore, so nobody is gonna want you when you're all bloated and heavy. Maybe I should leave you all pregnant and alone, you'd deserve it after what you did today," she grabbed Rachel's hips hard and forced a finger into the brunette's asshole, stretching it.

In all the three years they'd been together, they'd never tried anal before.

Rachel whimpered in pleasure and pain as she was fucked so thoroughly after she hadn't had any for months. Quinn hadn't been the only one that had suffered during the time with no sex but she had felt like she needed to prove a point to Quinn. It wasn't like she liked getting touched so inappropriately by those guys but that scene was just a tiny aspect of the show and otherwise she loved the role.

While Quinn kept pushing her cock in and out of Rachel like a jackhammer and was busy forcing three more fingers into Rachel's ass the singer thought about what their relationship had come to. Well, she was also pretty busy with her rapidly nearing orgasm so her thought process was relatively slow anyway, but she couldn't help feeling bad over how things had turned out.

She had been telling the truth when she told Quinn that Finn had kissed her first but she knew she was partly to blame. She had flirted with the boy, thinking about how good it felt to spite the blonde, but she'd never imagined it to go this far.

Her thoughts broke off as Quinn pulled swiftly out of her, ripped her own shirt and bra off and turned Rachel around, pushing her to the middle of the bed before she clambered on top of her. She still had that mad look of rage on her face and Rachel knew what was coming next.

She braced herself as Quinn spread the brunette's legs forcefully before ramming her cock mercilessly into the brunette's asshole, making Rachel scream in pain, but the blonde didn't seem to care.

"You know you deserve this pain, right? You deserve. Every. Damn. Second of it," she emphasized this point by thrusting her cock in and out of Rachel at a rapid pace. Quinn seemed beyond herself.

She ripped the rest of Rachel's clothing off and roughly fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples harder than necessary. The brunette was crying by now but Quinn didn't stop. She groaned in pleasure as she pushed inside her ass over and over again. It was like she really didn't care how much it was hurting Rachel.

"Quinn, Quinn stop. Please, just stop," she pushed the blonde's shoulders with her hands but she wouldn't budge, she kept hammering inside of her, now and then twitching, obviously getting near her orgasm. "Quinn, damn it, I said stop!" Her fingernails dug into the flesh of the blonde's shoulders as she pushed harder against her, struggling to free herself from the pain.

"Just shut up, Rachel! Do you know how the fuck I felt when I saw you fucking _kissing_ him? You wanna know how _I _felt? How I still feel? I feel like you ripped my heart right out of my chest! Fuck!" Quinn shuddered above Rachel, her climax ripping through her and she shot her seed deep inside Rachel's ass, tears soon following.

The blonde collapsed on top of Rachel, sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried inside that chocolate brown hair she loved so much and her hands fisted in the sheets around them. Tears were streaming down the side of Rachel's neck and the pain she felt took a backseat to the unexplainable guilt she had been trying too swallow.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. So sorry. I should've just talked to you, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and rocked her girlfriend like she would a crying child. She ran her right hand through her hair and cooed softly.

Between this Quinn slowly pulled her cock out of Rachel's ass and only cried harder at the obvious wince her girlfriend couldn't suppress.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." She pushed herself away from the brunette's arms, jumped out of bed and quickly wiped her cock with a Kleenex before she started to look frantically for something to wear. "Maybe it's best if we just took a break."

She wiped her nose as she slipped into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, not even bothering with a bra.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. On the one hand she felt angry at Quinn for not stopping when she told her to and her butt was starting to really hurt now but on the other hand, she had really hurt Quinn by letting Finn kiss her and she couldn't just let her leave like that, it wasn't right. They belonged together.

Quickly getting up as well, she came to a halt in front of Quinn, completely naked, and pulled her face down for a loving, tender, gentle kiss. It seemed like their first kiss all over again, so shy and timid, like they needed to find themselves again.

Quinn let the pants she had been holding fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pressing them slightly harder together and responded in kind to the hesitant kiss.

Just a press of lips together, moving slowly and gently.

They didn't need to rush.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Quinn softly against Rachel's lips but the brunette just whispered a _Shh_ and they resumed their kissing.

Slowly, Rachel moved backwards until the back of her knees met the bed and she pulled Quinn with her as she lay down, both never breaking their kiss as they shuffled to the middle of the bed. Rachel could feel the gentle press of her girlfriend's bulge against her and let her hand wander inside the dark blue boxers, tenderly pulling the hard appendage out of its confinements.

Quinn whimpered softly against Rachel's lips as her cock was stroked lovingly up and down.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and kicked her boxer off and together they slid under their blanket, facing each other. Their kisses turned slightly more heated as their mouths met again, their naked bodies sliding against one another, Rachel's hand still caressing her girlfriend's girth.

"You're the only one who's ever been and will ever be inside me," Rachel spoke against the blonde's lips as she guided the dick in her hand until it bumped against her clit and she mewled softly. "I'm sorry about what happened, it never should have and it will never happen again."

Her mouth opened in a perfect O as Quinn started to push her cock inside of her. Making love with Quinn slowly was still the best experience. Sure, she liked the rough sex a lot and when Quinn started with the dirty talk, she was all for it, but making love with the blonde was something else.

She wrapped her legs around Quinn as the blonde's cock finally slipped completely inside of her, filling her completely.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, I never wanted to hurt you like this," Quinn felt awful for what she had done so the fact that Rachel was willing to let her back inside her again was a miracle to the blonde. "I swear I will never, ever do that to you again."

She slowly started to kiss Rachel's face as she began to move her hips back and forth, slowly fucking the singer beneath her. Rachel whimpered in pleasure as Quinn rubbed her cock against the weak spot inside of her, her big meat rubbing against her walls so much better than when she was quickly slipping in and out of her. The sensations were magnified, especially when the ex-cheerleader started to rotate her hips slightly, making sure that she hit everything inside the tiny brunette.

"Mhh, Quinn. I love you so much." She groaned as the blonde started to toy with her clit and palmed her breasts, now gently and attentively bringing her to a quickly approaching but more than satisfying orgasm. "I hope we can start again, I could never leave you. I don't want to take a break, I never want to take a break from you."

Quinn's cock twitched violently as she said that and she knew that the blonde wasn't far behind as she steadily picked up her pace, hitting that special spot inside Rachel hard over and over again, making Rachel's toes curl in response.

"I love you, too, Rachel. You have no idea how much I love you."

She pushed a few more times before both of them tensed in pleasure and Quinn emptied her load inside her girlfriend's pussy, moaning contently as she felt Rachel's walls massage her dick in the best of ways, milking it.

Rachel panted slowly, Quinn lying on top of her again but at least she wasn't weeping anymore. She stroked her fingers through the blonde hair and sighed happily as Quinn pulled her soft dick out of her, feeling her girlfriend's semen trickle slowly out of her...

Wait, semen?

"Quinn," the blonde raised her head at the imploring tone the brunette was using on her.

"Yeah?" She let her finger trail over Rachel's cheeks and looked at her in concern.

"Did you just come inside me?" If the situation they found themselves in wasn't so horrifying, Rachel might have laughed at the face the ex-cheerleader was making and about how her face resembled more like chalk the longer she looked at her.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry! Shit!" They both looked down to see the mess of white that had transpired onto the sheets beneath them. Rachel sighed resignedly.

"It's fine, Quinn. A lot of women have unprotected sex and don't get pregnant. We don't even know if you can get me pregnant. It's alright. Don't worry about it," she wasn't exactly sure who she was trying to convince, Quinn or herself.

Who knew, maybe having Quinn's baby, if it even came to this, wouldn't be such a bad idea anyway.


End file.
